makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Toyosatomimi no Miko
Bio Toyosatomimi no Miko is a saint born with high intelligence. She became interested in Taoism after hearing about it from Seiga, as it provided immortality and superhuman strength. She took the steps of a shikaisen; however, she was afraid to undergo this process alone, so Futo assisted Miko as her test subject. Her resurrection was prevented by Buddhist Monks, and then a temple was landed directly above her mausoleum. Eventually, she was able to become revived. Opposed to living directly under a temple, she created her own world for hermits, Senkai. Movelist Skill Cards *Shukuchi Cape: Miko wraps herself in her cape and teleports. *Lasers of Seventeen Articles: Miko brandishes her sword and fires a beam of light. *Wishful Soul of Desire: Miko fires a large bullet at the opponent. *Cipangu the Golden Sword: Miko’s sword enlarges and she slashes constantly. *Influence of the East: Miko spins her sword around in front in of her. *Benign Rain from the Shining One: Miko jumps in the air and fires downward facing beams. Spell Cards *Hermit Sign "Taoist of the Land of the Rising Sun": Miko concentrates, and then holds her sword aloft, causing rays (resembling the sun) to swirl around her. *Tao Sign "Heavenly Ways in the Palm of One's Hand": Miko shoots out a celestial globe that has stars spinning around it. The stars hit the opponent consecutively. Last Word *"Heed the Commands with Absolute Care": Miko raises her sword and releases a small flash. If the opponent gets caught in the flash, her sword enlarges before she slams it down on the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Miko turns to her opponent, and says “So what’s your desire?” *Taunt: She laughs. *Victory Pose: She says “Your desire to win…was just stolen.” and waves her sword. Winning Quotes Wait...Don't tell me you were going all-out just now? Hold Harmony Sacred. Meaning you shall never go against me from now on. You have some strengths going for you. Would you like to be my disciple? Humans cannot gain strength through scripture alone. Your lack of training was your downfall! Vs. Self: Reevaluating myself is also a part of my training. Vs. Reimu and Sanae: In the first place, it's strange for a miko to go spreading her religion. Vs. Marisa: I'm surprised. That item of yours...Isn't that a hakkero? It's for use in alchemy... Vs. Asura, Hijiri, Ichirin, Murasa and Sonson: You know, I used to be Buddhist once, but then I learned you can gain immortality through enough training in Taoism. It's pretty fun. Vs. Futo: The prices for those plates aren't a funny matter. Vs. Nitori: The kappa nowadays sure can make many sorts of items. Vs. Koishi: I don't understand. What are you fighting for? Vs. Mamizou: A long-living tanuki sure turns into a strong youkai. Vs. Kokoro: What pitiful tools. You don't even hold your own emotion. Vs. Mokou and Kaguya: To think that the elixir of immortality has already been made... Vs. Dr. Wily, Tenshi, Wesker, M. Bison, Firebrand, Demitri, Rumia, Nue, Medicine, Seija and Nightbug: I couldn't help but overhear your desires. You're not plotting something despicable, are you? Vs. Megaman: Peace…that’s something most humans desire to have, am I right? Vs. Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Meiling, Gene, Chun Li, Cammy, Guile, Sakura, Jon Talbain and Masamune: Woo! That was fun! Think you can teach me those moves sometime? Vs. Komachi and Yuyuko: Wow. I guess the afterlife isn't as boring as I thought. Vs. Batsu, Utsuho and Amaterasu: I guess that's one way to turn up the heat. Vs. Vergil, Hiryu, Zero, Hayato, Dante, and Youmu: Now you know I'm not too bad with a sword, myself. Vs. BB Hood: Trust me, the big bad wolf is the last thing you need to be afraid of. Vs. Frank and Aya: Sorry. I don't allow flash photography. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Oh, yeah. I really needed some booze. You're a good person for sharing. Vs. Morrigan: Alright. What are your desires? What's that? Take me back to your... Oh my! Vs. Arthur: You desire to protect your Princess. You have a heart of gold. Vs. Tessa: You over-complicate things. Vs. Satori: Not cool peeking at my mind. Vs. Anakaris: Go find somewhere else to rule. I like Gensokyo's free nature. Vs. Yumemi: Trying to barge in on our way, huh? Vs. Amingo: Talk about over-the-top character design... Vs. Kogasa: Think we can hang at the beach sometime? Vs. Spencer: You should really try having fun with that arm. Vs. Hina: So your the reason the celestials have been in a wreck lately... Vs. Masamune: Woo! That was fun! Think you can teach me those moves sometime? Vs. Kasen: So what’s the big deal about that arm? Vs. Dan: You're funny. Vs. Nick: You need to learn to chill. Vs. Seiga: Good to see you again, teach! Vs. Nero: Jeez, language, much? Ending (Miko is seen in Senkai.) Miko: Fafnir has been defeated….and it was through our desire to protect our home that was his undoing…. (Miko looks at images of various Capcom characters.) Miko: This proved to be quite the entertaining ordeal. All these people had such amazing desires and stories to share. I hope one day our paths cross again. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom